The Bets Are On
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: A LOL one-shot for Week of Randomness! Hoagie and Wally make a bet that is tougher than they realize. Who will win? PLEASE R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you! Nothing! **

**Author's Note: HAPPY LOL DAY! This is a one-shot for the next day of Week of Randomness! WOO HOO! So I hope this is funny...this is another thing that could have happened before The Dance (since they talk about BET all the time in The Dance) but you don't need to read The Dance in order to read this. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! :D **

* * *

><p>"There is no cruddy way I am ever playing stupid rainbow dorky tea party with you ever!" Wally shouted with an angry scowl, causing the poor, innocent, Japanese girl's lips to quiver even more.<p>

Kuki stared at Wally quietly for just a split second as she examined the mad appearance on his face.

"WAHHH!" Kuki overflowed with tears as she ran hastily out of the room.

Abby shook her head sadly as she placed her magazine down in her chair.

"You didn't have to yell at her," Hoagie spoke up, glancing away from his video game and over his shoulder at the angry Aussie.

"She started it! She knows I hate that cruddy girly stuff!" Wally hissed, crossing one arm over the other.

"You still could have been nicer."

Abby rolled her dark brown eyes and stood to her feet, "Numbuh 5's gonna go check on her," She said as she stalked out of the room.

"Cruddy Sheila…" Wally muttered, giving a grim look, "All she ever does is play with those cruddy rainbow monkeys then tries to drag me into doing that stupid stuff with her. Rainbow Monkey Island, Rainbow Monkey amusement park, Rainbow Monkey movies, Rainbow Monkey care and share fair-"

Hoagie shrugged, "That's just Numbuh 3. You know she loves that stuff."

"Well, I _bet_ she couldn't go even a day without mentioning those stupid things."

"She does _care _for her care and share rainbow monkey a lot," Hoagie chuckled, "...but I _bet_ you couldn't go a day without being mean to her."

"I could so!" Wally cried, "I _bet_ I could go longer than you if you couldn't tell your corny jokes."

"They are _not _corny, they're genius! And I _bet_ I could go longer than you could," Hoagie challenged.

"Yah want to bet on it then? I can't say anything mean and you can't tell your jokes and whoever lasts the longest wins?"

Hoagie nodded, "…But you can't say the word 'crud' either."

"What? ! Cr-fine, but you can't eat chili dogs!"

Hoagie's mouth flung open at that, "That has nothing to do with jokes!"

"Yah think you're going to lose? If you can't do a _bet_ then that means you aren't a true kid at heart," Wally informed.

"I'll do it and whoever loses has to…"

"-wear a stupid outfit for a whole day," Wally suggested as he began to think with a smirk, "We'll write down our ideas and put them together."

They both looked at each other with smirks and shook hands, "It's a _bet_," they announced.

There was silence for about a minute until both of them realized what they just agreed to.

_No chili dogs or jokes? _Hoagie thought to himself with regret.

_No saying bad stuff or crud? _Wally thought, _Crud…_

* * *

><p>It was now the next day at school. Both Wally and Hoagie agreed to not tell anyone about it until it was over and headed off to school with regret in their minds.<p>

It was pretty easy for both of them at first. It was just social studies and there was nothing they had to fear…or so they thought.

"It's a test today," The teacher announced.

Wally looked at the teacher in surprise, _I didn't know about a test_, he thought.

"Cru-"

Hoagie looked over at Wally, cocking his eye brow.

Wally gave a small, fake smile, "Crunchy…my pencil is very crunchy," Wally pretended to chew on his pencil.

Hoagie turned away from him, knowing that what Wally said was just for covering the word.

Wally heaved a sigh as he leaned against his elbow.

"Now class-" The teacher began but froze as a fly came buzzing around her face, "Ugh, where did this fly come from?"

Hoagie was about to say something but bit his lip as Wally turned to look at him.

Hoagie seemed to be struggling, wanting to say something but knew he couldn't. He could not lose this, "Maybe it was the window…" Hoagie suggested with a low sigh.

"You are probably right, Hoagie," The teacher replied as she let the fly out and closed the window, "Now let's begin…"

Wally frowned, _Crud._

* * *

><p>The whole gang (Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally) sat with one another at a table for lunch. They were starving and very anxious for lunch, especially Hoagie.<p>

Hoagie opened his lunch box, licking his lips in hunger. He then stared into it in dismay, "A chili dog…"

Wally smirked, "Looks good."

"Don't you like chili dogs?" Kuki wondered.

"Yeah, but…" Hoagie sighed, "I'm not very hungry for it right now…"

"Oh, did you get that flu that every one got last month? You were the only one who didn't get it," Kuki said.

"No, I'm just not hungry."

"Okay then," Kuki replied as she bit into her sandwich.

Hoagie's stomach growled with hunger as he continued to look around at everyone eating their lunches.

"Why is it yah never got that flu last month anyways?" Wally thought with a frown.

"Probably because of my jokes," Hoagie suggested.

"What does that-uh, have to do with anything?"

"Laughing, and even anticipating laughter, actually builds your immune system and since I always laugh at my own jokes, it helps. See, if you guys actually _laughed _at some of my jokes then you would be doing better," Hoagie smirked.

Abby rolled her eyes as Kuki lifted her eye brow in thought.

"Maybe if they were actually good," Wally commented as he looked at Hoagie's lunch box, "Are you going to eat that?" He smirked.

Hoagie frowned with a groan, "No…you can have it."

* * *

><p>"Crud!"<p>

"Crud!"

"Cruddy crud, crud!"

Wally began to steam with annoyance as he was leaning against the swing set.

"Is that all you guys can say? !" Wally screamed as many people looked at him.

Wally's eyes grew, realizing how mad he sounded so he changed his tone drastically, "…B-because it's very interesting to hear…"

They all stared at him oddly then went back to do their own things.

Wally sulked, groaning loudly.

Who would have guessed it would have been so hard not to say just one word?

* * *

><p>"Did he really say that? No way!" The girl giggled as her and another girl chatted amongst each other.<p>

Hoagie scanned all around him as he took notice of many people laughing and joking around.

"That was so funny!" Muffy squealed.

One boy chuckled, "Man, that's the funniest joke I have ever heard!"

It was almost killing the insides of Hoagie as he saw so many opportunities to tell jokes but could not say them.

He hoped Wally was struggling more then he was.

* * *

><p>Wally bounced a ball up in down in silence.<p>

"This is bet is-"

At that moment, a ball flew through the air and banged against the back of Wally's head.

Wally growled angrily as he turned around, "Who did that? !"

"S-Sorry about that Numbuh 4…" A boy said, walking hesitantly over to him, "It was an accident!"

"It's…it's okay…I'm sure it was just an accident," Wally managed a smile, "Great toss by the way, mate."

The boy stared at Wally as if he was crazy then walked away slowly.

Wally's smile faded as he glared, "I wonder how Numbuh 2 has cracked yet…"

* * *

><p>Hoagie watched Wally from across the playground, waiting for Wally to snap, but nothing seemed to happen.<p>

Both of them were determined to win if it took them years. They were hoping it would not be that long though or they would die.

"Hoagie," A boy spoke, "I was watching TV the other day and they were telling a joke about what did one snowman say to the other, but I had to go so I never knew the answer…do you know the punch line?"

Hoagie grinned, "It's-" he froze, glancing back at Wally, who was smirking as he watched Hoagie.

Hoagie frowned, "I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

Hoagie nodded.

"Okay then…" the boy said as he walked off.

Hoagie narrowed his eyes as his stomach began to growl insanely.

He held his stomach with his hand.

He could not give up.

* * *

><p>School had been rough for the both of them all day. Hoagie being starving and wanting to tell jokes about everything and Wally wanting desperately to say 'crud' and be mean towards any one who was bugging him.<p>

During one class, Numbuh 13 kept poking Wally's shoulder, asking him many questions and touching all his stuff on his desk.

Wally wanted badly to scream at him to get away or start to pick on him to teach him a lesson but he could not. Then he would lose the bet and he'd be forced to wear what Hoagie and he decided on.

He wanted to prove a point to Hoagie also. Wally just knew that he was suffering more then Hoagie was.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Hoagie thought the same thing.<p>

At least Wally got to eat. Hoagie hadn't eaten anything all day except a tiny bit of rainbow munchies.

It seemed like everywhere Hoagie would turn, he would witness something that just HAD to have a joke with it. This had to be worse then the clowns…it just had to.

While Hoagie was in class, one of the students noticed a chicken outside of the window about to cross the road.

Hoagie tried his best not to pay attention but couldn't help but speak the jokes in his mind, which was just not the same.

He even started to see things (like the teacher, his pencil, students, etc.) as chilidogs, which made him even hungrier.

He wondered how long it would be before he, or even Wally, finally cracked.

* * *

><p>"Today was easy," Wally lied through his teeth as he sat on the couch, "I hardly even needed to say anything mean."<p>

"It was easy for me too. I didn't even think about jokes all days long," Hoagie replied as he took a bite of his triple stacked sandwich with every topping he could think of.

He licked his lips as the taste overwhelmed his taste buds. He was glad that he could eat again.

"Oh Wally," Kuki skipped into the room, "You want to play rainbow monkey tea party with me?"

Wally frowned, "There is no-"

Hoagie halted from eating his sandwich and looked at Wally.

"Uh…I'm really not in the mood, Numbuh 3."

"Come on Numbuh 4," Hoagie persuaded, "Go play with her, unless there is a reason why you can't. Is there?"

Wally clenched his teeth, trying his hardest not to say anything mean…but it was almost impossible without saying-

"Fine," Wally said.

Hoagie almost choked on his sandwich by this action. Wally must really not want to lose.

"Yay!" Kuki squealed, grabbing hold of Wally's arm and dragging him into the next room.

Hoagie stared after them in wonder then gave a chuckle, "I have to see this…"

"Would you like more tea, Mrs. Nesbit?" Kuki wondered as she held up her fake pot of tea.

Wally scowled, wearing a frilly, yellow sundress and a hat atop his head.

"What about you, 'Friends Forever' rainbow monkey? Okay!" She smiled as she poured the rainbow monkey some tea, "Now what about you, 'Happily Ever After' rainbow monkey?"

"I-"

Hoagie came in, bursting in laughter.

Wally glared at him, "Yah better wipe that cruddy smile off your face!"

"I'm sorry but…you just look so sweet, Wall-ina," Hoagie joked with a laugh.

"Wait, you said a joke!" Wally shouted, pointing his finger at Hoagie.

Hoagie's eyes widened, "..But I heard you say crud!"

"What? No cruddy way did I say 'crud'!"

They both frowned at one another, arguing as to who gave in first.

"Stop!" Kuki screamed, fire burning in her eyes, "What is going on here?"

"We were doing a bet," Hoagie explained, "Whoever did what they weren't supposed to do, has to do something…and he said crud before I made a joke!"

"Did not!" Wally glowered.

"Quiet! You guys both said that whoever caved in would have to do it?" Kuki repeated.

Hoagie and Wally nodded.

"Well, you both caved."

Hoagie slapped his forehead as Wally's eyes grew.

"What?" Wally said in shock.

Hoagie groaned, "We said whoever did it…not whoever did it first…"

Wally slapped his palm over his face, "Crud…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Numbuh 5!" Kuki came running up to Abby, "Did you see?" She questioned with a giggle.<p>

"See what, girl?"

Kuki dragged Abby inside the school.

Abby looked around in wonder then covered her mouth as she laughed uncontrollably.

Wally and Hoagie frowned as every one started to laugh, seeing them in their bet clothes.

They were wearing tutus that said 'I love rainbow monkeys' on them, high heels, and pretty bows on their heads.

Both Abby and Kuki nearly fell over in laughter as Kuki snapped a picture of Hoagie and Wally.

"I hate cruddy bets…" Wally grimaced as he messed with his tutu.

"Me too," Hoagie frowned as he wobbled in his high heels.

Little did they know was that, that was the first bet of many to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that! It might have been funny or totally awful...you guys be the judges! I actually find it funny to picture Hoagie and Wally in those outfits though! LOL! I was thinking of maybe doing more BET one-shots later in the future but wasn't sure. Hmm...Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys thought! :D <strong>


End file.
